


Standing in Lost Hope

by TDoompoet



Series: This is why I don't write [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDoompoet/pseuds/TDoompoet
Summary: " Standing in the land of Lost Hope; Seeking to find reason why one cannot cope. "





	Standing in Lost Hope

Standing in the land of Lost Hope.

  
Seeking to find reason why one cannot cope.

  
Knowing not if reason’s wanted.

  
Dreaming of old memories past…

  
Crying, in the wake of night.

  
Facing, unwillingly, the fact of mind.

  
Forced to see from behind closed eyes.

  
Thrust into the truth from which all try to hide.

  
Yearning, wishing, for it not to be so.

  
Departed the once loved remains though.

  
Pray for them, and continue on.

  
Piercing the cries in the night once was.

  
Lean now towards another, and cry no more.

  
Call on others to

  
Hear the words of other and be able to

  
Speak your own mind.

  
Look beyond the memories of past.

  
Shape a new memory, to overlook the last.

  
Mold the future you wish to cast.

  
Lift your head, you will cope.

  
Hide the moon, the memories, of Lost Hope


End file.
